Un Final Feliz
by Mariam Saint
Summary: Hay un pequeño problema en la vida de Nazz asi que los Eds van a investigar que sucede, tratando de ser los heroes, pero lastima Kevin sale ganando y los Eds tienen un pequeño castigo con las hermanas Kranker.


**Ed, Edd n' Eddy Fan Fic**

**El Final Feliz**

**Clasificación: General**

**Genero: Romance Leve **

"Había una vez, en un reino mucho muy, muy y bien, pero re bien lejano, había una princesa, la princesa de las flores. Esta princesa vivía feliz en su palacio, era muy bonita que todos los caballeros valientes hacían hasta lo imposible por conquistarla. Hasta que un día... un caballero guapo, joven, fuerte y... bueno, como yo exactamente..."

— Eddy ya bájale! — Doble-D interrumpió la lectura del chico

Eddy miro a Doble-D y dijo...

— Por que me interrumpes? Se supone que me dejaron de tarea que lo leyera y hago mucho esfuerzo por leer esta basura que mejor lo acomodo a mi manera —

Los dos estaban sentados en el césped leyendo cada quien un libro, que les habían dejado de tarea para vacaciones.

— Podrías hacerme el favor de leer en silencio? — sugirió Doble-D con su aire educado de siempre

Eddy solo hizo uno de sus tantos gestos de inconformidad y continuo con su lectura, pero otra vez interrumpió...

— Donde esta Ed? —

Doble-D cerró su libro, ya que no podía leer con interrupciones...

— Esta en su casa, en lugar de venir a leer el libro que le toco esta viendo la televisión —

— Televisión! Que bien! — Eddy se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a casa de Ed.

Doble-D no tuvo más que seguirlo. Una vez estando en casa de Ed, quien estaba viendo la televisión, los tres Eds estaban conversando...

— A ti que libro te toco Eddy? — pregunto Ed mientras se metía entre el libro y la cara de Eddy

— Un estúpido cuento de hadas! — dijo mientras cerraba violentamente el libro para aplastar la cara de Ed

Doble-D puso atención a su comentario...

— Por que no nos relatas lo que llevas leído, Eddy? —

— Eres peor que la maestra! No, no les contare nada! —

Ed se recupero de su cabeza que había sido aplastada unos instantes después...

— Vamos Eddy! No seas malito! Si? Cuéntanos! — dijo el chico mientras se subía arriba de Eddy.

— Solo cuenta de una tonta princesa de las flores! Que esta en peligro y que alguien tonto que quiere matarse va y la salva —

Mientras Eddy hablaba, un grito hizo que los Eds voltearan hacia la ventanilla del cuarto de Ed...

— Auxilio! — se oyó una voz conocida

Los tres Eds pusieron atención y asomaron sus caras de manera chistosa en la ventanilla...

— Auxilio! — se repitió

Por fin vieron quien era cuando salieron del cuarto de Ed, era Nazz, quien corría hacia una dirección, como si alguien la persiguiera.

— Es Nazz! — dijo Eddy

— Y parece que esta en peligro — dijo Doble-D

— Yo quiero una quesadilla! —

Ambos chicos miraron a Ed, quien sonreía como si no notara que algo estaba pasando. Nazz corrió hacia su casa y se encerró. Los tres Eds quedaron en su jardín, tratando de ver quien o que la perseguía...

— No viene nadie, por que estaba huyendo? — pregunto Eddy

— Y por que se encerró en su casa? — Doble-D estaba analizando la situación

Pasaron 5 minutos y nadie se acercaba a la casa de Nazz, y ella, simplemente no salía. Los Eds comenzaron a preocuparse más...

— Eddy! Tenemos que salvarla de las fuerzas alienígenas que la persiguen, tal vez nosotros no somos capaces de verlos, pero ahí están! Amenazando a Nazz! Esperando a que ella salga —

Eddy y Doble-D miraron extraño a Ed, ya que hablaba como si fuera verdad. Luego de un corto silencio, Johnny pasó por ahí...

— Johnny! Tienes que decirnos que esta pasando con Nazz — Eddy inmediatamente fue hacia el chico con Tablón en la mano

— No supieron? — dijo con su tono de siempre

Los Eds se intrigaron más...

— Tablón, cuéntales la historia — le ordeno a la tabla que tenía en las manos.

Bueno, como Tablón estaba contando la historia y los Eds no le entendían, o más bien, las tablas no hablan, Eddy se harto y lanzo a Tablón...

— El no sabe nada! —

— Tablón! — fue lo que grito Johnny al ir corriendo tras su amigo

— Que habrá pasado? — pregunto muy preocupado Doble-D

— Vamos a preguntarles a los demás! — propuso Eddy

— Yo sugiero que vayamos con quien este mas cercano a Nazz —

— Doble-D cállate y camina! —

Así, los Eds caminaron hacia la casa de Rolf...

— Hola Ed-muchachos! Que bueno que vienen a la hora de limpieza de la grasa de los calcetines de mi padre —

Eddy y Doble-D pusieron cara de asco mientras Ed se alegraba...

— Hola Rolf — saludo con educación Doble-D — Queríamos saber si tu sabes que fue lo que le paso a Nazz —

— Si se refieren a la hora de la mañana, estaba bañando a Wilfred —

— Quiere decir que no te diste cuenta de nada? — insistió Doble-D

Rolf no tenia idea de nada, así que los Eds abandonaron su casa, ahora iban hacia la casa de Kevin...

— Que quieren tontos? — saludo "amistosamente" Kevin

— Pensábamos que tu sabias que fue lo que le paso a Nazz — explico Doble-D

— Que? No se de que estas hablando, así que tienes que explicarme bien la situación! — pidió "amablemente" el chico

— Veras Kevin, hoy vimos que Nazz pedía ayuda y luego se encerró en su casa, no ha salido para nada —

— Quizás estaba huyendo por que pensó que si se juntaba contigo se le pegaría la estupidez — interrumpió Eddy la conversación

— La estupidez esta en ustedes tarados! Por que no van y le preguntan directamente a ella? Mas vale que ustedes no hayan sido los responsables! — amenazo Kevin

Kevin agarro a Eddy para golpearlo por su intervención y lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la calle. Doble-D y Ed fueron a auxiliarlo.

— Kevin tiene razón, debemos preguntarle a ella — concluyo Doble-D

— Tu pregúntale! — dijo Eddy

Una vez que estaban en casa de Nazz, bueno, afuera de la casa de Nazz...

— Ve tu! — Eddy aventó a Doble-D

— Por que yo? —

— Por que le diste la razón a Kevin —

— Y si le preguntamos a Sarah? — propuso Ed, baya, milagro!

— Es cierto, aun falta preguntarles a Jimmy y Sarah — dijo Doble-D mientras se alejaba de la casa de Nazz.

Entonces, en el césped del jardín de la casa de Jimmy, estaban los dos faltantes tomando una taza de te...

— Alto ahí hermanita! — Ed jalo el mantel que estaba debajo de Sarah y Jimmy, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo

— ED! LE DIRE A MAMA! — dijo Sarah con su típico tono de voz

— Solo les haremos una pregunta — aclaro Doble-D — Ustedes saben que fue lo que le paso a Nazz hace unas horas? —

Jimmy se asusto un poco y se escondió detrás de Sarah, pues Ed estaba amenazando con una mirada dura...

— A... Nazz? — pregunto Sarah bajando su tono

— Nosotros no sabemos nada! Aléjense! — dijo Jimmy escondido

— YA OYERON! LAARRGOOO DE AQUÍ! — Sarah tomo a los Eds y los lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

Los tres fueron a dar a la casa de Nazz, otra vez, solo que ahí estaba Kevin...

— Oigan inútiles, que están haciendo aquí? — saludo Kevin de esa forma

Nazz estaba ahora fuera de su casa y solo vio a los Eds aplastados en el suelo por el fuerte impacto. Una vez que se recuperaron...

— Nazz... que...queríamos preguntarte algo... — dijo tímidamente Doble-D

— Ya se de que se trata chicos, Kevin me contó. Estoy muy conmovida de que se preocuparan por mi — dijo con una sonrisa, de esas con que siempre los saluda

— Ah si, y también pensé que un caramelo te haría olvidar lo pasado — dijo Kevin al tiempo que sacaba el gran caramelo

— Un caramelo! Gracias Kevin! — Nazz tomo el gran dulce, pasara lo que le pasara, con esto iba a ser feliz.

— Pero que fue lo que paso! — intervino Eddy rompiendo el bonito momento

— Todo fue culpa de Jimmy —

Nazz sorprendió a todos, incluso a Kevin por que él acababa de llegar y no le había contado todo...

— Estábamos Sarah y yo hablando cuando él llego. Me amenazo con ponerme un perfume, un perfume que les robo a las Kanker —

— LAS KANKER? PERO COMO? — los Eds se sorprendieron mas

— Si, Jimmy dijo que yo le quitaba el tiempo con Sarah y por eso, amenazo con rociarme de ese perfume y lo único que pude hacer es huir y encerrarme en mi casa —

Los Eds sorprendidos y Kevin enojado, miraron a Nazz quien parecía haber superado el trauma. Luego de las explicaciones, buscaron a Jimmy...

— Tranquila Nazz, ese pequeño idiota la va a pagar — Kevin tomo su bicicleta mientras hablaba

— Ahora entiendo por que Jimmy estaba tan nervioso cuando le preguntamos — concluyo Doble-D

— Donde esta ahora? — pregunto Kevin

— Yo te guío! — hablo Ed y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín de la casa de Jimmy, todos lo siguieron.

Sarah y Jimmy aun seguían ahí. Pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los chicos...

— Esperen? Por que nos ven así? — dijo Sarah mientras abrazaba a Jimmy

Bueno, Jimmy vio a Nazz e inmediatamente saco ese perfume...

— Atrás! Por lo que veo Nazz ya les contó todo — amenazo el chico

— Espera Jimmy — dijo con voz temblorosa Doble-D — Por que lo hiciste? Tu no eres así? Y... como robaste ese perfume? —

— Lo hice por que Nazz me quitaba mucho tiempo para estar con Sarah! Y respecto a las Kanker, me cambiaron el perfume por tres personas — Jimmy chasqueo los dedos y las tres hermanas aparecieron

— Esto me recuerda a algo — dijo Eddy — A cuando nos burlamos de ese tonto corazón de la amistad —

— Sabia que ustedes iban a intervenir! Por eso, a ellos! — Jimmy ordeno a las Kanker.

Las tres rieron como era costumbre y persiguieron a los Eds. Jimmy estaba tan confiado de haber pasado todas las barreras cuando sin que se de cuenta, Kevin le arrebata el perfume, lo golpea y lo mete a una llanta para dejarlo caer de una gran pendiente...

— Jiimmyy! — grito Sarah y luego corrió detrás de la llanta que caía a gran velocidad.

Kevin apunto muy bien y aventó el perfume hacia donde iba Jimmy, el perfume se rompió con la llanta pero la esencia dio en el blanco, en Jimmy. Ahora el que apestaba a perfume de las Kanker era Jimmy.

— Y no vuelvas a molestar idiota! — fueron las palabras de triunfo de Kevin

— Ah, muchas gracias Kevin! — Nazz abrazo el chico, quien inmediatamente se sonrojo — Ahora podré salir de mi casa segura — concluyo la chica con una sonrisa, de esas que siempre le da a Kevin.

Bueno, Kevin no dijo nada por que bien que le gusta Nazz. Así que fueron a oír música como siempre suelen hacerlo. Pero, los Eds...

— Ya me di cuenta, hacer negocios con ese niño es muy conveniente — dijo Marie mientras amarraba a los Eds

— Listas chicas? — pregunto Lee con un lápiz labial en la mano

— Sii, vamos a besar a nuestros novios! — grito con alegría May

— Noooooooooooooooooooo! — gritaron horrorizados los Eds.

Final feliz para algunos por lo que se ve. Así concluye todo, quien iba a decir que Jimmy fuera capaz de hacer cosas así. Digamos que los únicos que terminaron bien fueron Kevin y Nazz, por que Johnny aun seguía buscando a Tablón, Rolf seguía con los pesados quehaceres de su granja y Jimmy y Sarah habían dado hasta el basurero, y los Eds... creo que les fue peor.

Fin

Ed, Edd n' Eddy no me pertenece.

Fueron creados por Danny Antonucci para Cartoon Network.

Este fanfic fue escrito para fines de entretenimiento.

Escrito por una fan de Kevin y Nazz; **MariamSaint**

Enero, 2006


End file.
